tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kai
Kai (カイ) é o protagonista da Fanfic via MSN chamada Last Cross. Primeiramente aprendiz de Kyo Kusanagi e depois de Vinix. É o lider do Grupo Last Cross, apesar dessa posição, ele é um grande cabeça oca que muitas vezes é preciso levar porradas de Vinix para entender a situação. __TOC__ Aparencia Kai possui uma roupa branca com listras vermelhas e pretas e um grande cachecol avermelhado, usando luvas especiais que dão a ele poderes similares as chamas de Kyo. O personagem escolhido para representar Kai na fic é Yuki de Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Historia Last Cross Begin: Kai no começo de Last Cross tinha 14 anos e um dia enquanto estava no recreio junto de seus amigos Takamo e Boku um garoto misterioso apareceu, seu nome era Zex e disse que os três tinham poderes bem especiais dentro de si mesmos e que precisava da ajuda dos mesmos, Takamo e Boku aceitaram normalmente porque acharam aquilo uma chance de ter aventuras já Kai no começo ficou um pouco pensativo porque tinha medo de perder sua vida, Zex então avisa que eles precisam formar uma nova Last Cross e acabar com os rebeldes que fizeram um motim e quem estava no comando desse motim era Neo que seria o sucessor do líder da organização, mas não agüentou esperar o momento e fez um motim que no final acabou destruindo o Rei e seus soldados sobrando apenas Zex que era o único leal ao Rei vivo e a cada dia a, 00:00 os mesmos enfrentariam uma equipe dos rebeldes até chegar na equipe de Neo, Na primeira luta Takamo venceu enquanto Boku conseguiu uma derrota e na hora de Kai lutar ele hesitou porque estava com medo de acabar morrendo, mas após uma luta bem...estranha o mesmo conseguiu uma vitória fazendo a equipe ganhar, antes da 2° batalha ocorrer Kai se declarou a May dizendo que a amava, mas ele acabou sendo rejeitado porque ela não sentia o mesmo e por causa de sua depressão Kai não apareceu na 2° batalha sobrando apenas Zex, Takamo e Boku para batalhar, mas a partir da 3° Kai volta renovado e com novas armas: Manoplas que conseguiam projetar fogo que foram dadas pelo seu mestre de treinamento Kyo Kusanagi. Vinix Encouter: Na 5° batalha a equipe acaba conseguindo um empate ao invés de uma vitória e então precisam lutar novamente até que encontram Vinix que decide treiná-los para fazer eles ficarem mais fortes para poderem ganhar, o treinamento de Vinix funcionou perfeitamente e os mesmo ganharam facilmente a 5° batalha, Então Vinix decide ficar como treinador da equipe e mais pra frente os quatro conhecem os amigos de Vinix: Leo, Lina e seu rival: Vicious, Depois de algumas batalhas os mesmos vão para uma nova cidade e lá encontram Leo Funblock Um garoto que sonhava em poder lutar e tinha muita animação e então ele pede para batalhar com Kai e que se ele vencesse ele poderia entrar para a Last Cross sendo o novo líder deles, Após uma batalha muito fácil Kai vence e Leo acaba ficando triste, Mas Vinix o convida para entrar para a Last Cross e assim a Last Cross ganha um novo membro. Trainings: Vinix continua treinando a Last Cross, sua proxima parada é a França, onde o grupo encontra Jeanneque da a Kai e seus amigos um novo treinamento. Em todo esse tempo Vinix acabou atraindo não somente Jeanne mas Kula Diamond também atrás dele. Zex Rivality: Depois de muitas batalhas Zex some por um tempo da equipe e quando ele volta está totalmente mudado e começa a batalhar contra Kai sem motivo aparente, Mas a luta dos dois é interrompida, Mas nessa luta Zex mostrou que estava mais a frente em poder do que Kai. Dark Future: Após muitos dias de batalha finalmente chega o mês do baile da escola, a maioria estava animada porque esse seria o primeiro baile deles enquanto outros (Lê-se: Kai,Vinix,Zex) estavam desanimados porque não queriam ir ao baile de jeito nenhum, mas os mesmos acabam indo forçado por causa de seus amigos até que no meio do Baile um grande portal se abre e suga todos para um local e quando eles olham estavam em no que seria a cidade deles no futuro e lá encontram Thunder, um garoto que no futuro havia sido adotado por Vinix e Lina fazendo Vinix estranhar e Lina ficar envergonhada, Thunder conta a história de que Vinix havia desaparecido no futuro e que Nerd o amigo de Leo havia conseguido um poder incalculavel com Neo e o mesmo usou este poder para dominar o futuro então Vinix e a Last Cross decidem derrotar Nerd e fazer o futuro voltar ao normal. Alfa and Beta Assault: Vinix decide dividir a Last Cross em 2 grupos para se separarem e procurarem pistas da onde o Nerd poderia estar, o Grupo 1 onde estava Takamo Boku e Leo acabam chegando em um armazém onde encontram um dos servos mais fortes da equipe de Nerd: Beta Os mesmos enfrentam Beta e sua grande foice e após uma longa batalha conseguem derrotá-lo enquanto isso o grupo 2: Kai,Zex,Thunder acabam chegando na escola deles no futuro e lá encontram o poderoso sub-líder da equipe de Nerd: Alfa e o enfrentam ali mesmo, A Luta parecia estar ganha, mas Alfa usa seu Satelite elétrico e consegue derrotar os três e logo depois foge dali. Invasion: Finalmente a Last Cross e Vinix estão preparados para invadirem o local onde Nerd está e vão para lá imediamente e começam a invasão e dividem-se em grupos: *Kai , May e Random = 1° andar *Takamo,Boku e Leo = 2° Andar *Zex e Thunder = 3° Andar *Vinix = 4° Andar / Último andar No 1° andar Kai May e Random encontram uma Cobra de estimação de Nerd que Kai derrota usando um dos seus novos ataques “Ice Heart” e então seguem em frente Enquanto isso no 2° andar Takamo e Boku acabam se separando de Leo e chegam em um local onde estava Skull que dizia ser o melhor espadachim daquela época, Após enfrentarem ele Takamo e Boku acabam sendo derrotados e onde Leo estava o mesmo acha um gorducho que parecia usar cobras e depois de batalhar com ele Leo acaba vencendo e chega no andar onde Vinix e Nerd estavam. E No 3° andar Zex e Thunder encontram Alfa novamente que derrota Thunder facilmente e então começa a enfrentar Zex que depois de uma luta muito longa e difícil os dois acabam empatando Depois de subirem o andar, Kai May e Random chegam no 2° andar e encontram Skull que os esperava, Kai pede para que May e Random sigam em frente até o último andar que Kai cuidava de Skull, e então a batalha dos dois começa, Mas Skull tinha muita agilidade e poder dando uma grande dificuldade para Kai, mas o mesmo aprende seu golpe fatal “K-Burner Perfect Explosion” em que o mesmo cria 2 dragões feitos de chama e acaba derrotando Skull, Mas Kai acaba ficando sem energia e para salvá-lo aparece uma águia que era seu Pingüim Ice que havia se transformado nela misteriosamente e o leva para o último andar e chegando lá Vinix ganha a aposta com Nerd e o mesmo fala que tudo era um plano para que Neo pudesse chegar ao passado e como sua derrota Nerd abre um portal pro passado e a turma volta para lá em busca de Neo. Street Tournament: Nesse novo arco um novo torneio está sendo patrocinado na cidade por Seto Kaiba e muitos lutadores estavam entrando nele e como a Last Cross não queria ficar de fora eles também entram e depois de passarem pelas preliminares os mesmos chegam nas finais e lá encontram Cobra e Wendy que também eram finalistas e depois de um sorteio as batalhas ficam assim: *Zex Vs Takamo *Boku VS Cobra *Kai VS Glacier *Wendy VS Random Após todas as lutas os que sobraram no torneio foram: Kai,Zex,Cobra e Wendy, mas Cobra e Wendy desistem do torneio fazendo com que a final dele se torne Kai Vs Zex e depois de lutarem um pouco a luta é interrompida porque Zex acaba lendo um papel e se transforma em Sango e então decidem parar a luta e assim o torneio acaba. Na parte final do arco, Vinix desafia Ash Crimson a enfrentar Kai. Ash então aceita e acaba derrotando Kai. Santa Claus: O grupo acaba parando no Polo Norte onde se encontrava a casa do Papai Noel. Ali Kai continuaria seu treinamento, enquanto todos estavam dentro de uma casa quente, Kai dormia do lado de fora no meio da neve. Alem de ajudar os Duendes todos os dias nos serviços da fábrica. No final Vinix usa uma maquina de ilusões para criar um oponente aleatorio contra Kai. O resultado deu Mizuki e Kai mesmo enfrentando com tudo, acaba perdendo. City Of Rain / Nobody Return’s: Depois do torneio Vinix recebe uma carta de uma pessoa o convidando para conhecer uma cidade que ficava escondida na Chuva sem pensar duas vezes ele e a Last Cross vão para lá e chegando lá vêem que seus habitantes pareciam zumbis sem alma e que o céu estava totalmente encoberto por nuvens negras e que a chuva não parava e Lina acaba sumindo misteriosamente e então todos perguntam para uma velha senhora o que estava acontecendo e ela diz que as pessoas estão assim por ordem da Anja Naira que comandava a cidade, Logo Vinix tem a idéia de salvar a cidade e divide em grupos novamente *Grupo 1: Kai,May *Grupo 2: Zex, Vicious, Wendy e Cobra *Grupo 3: Takamo e Random *Grupo 4: Vinix Kai e May encontraram alguns heartless no caminho, mas conseguiram derrotar eles, mas Kai foi atingido por um e acabou perdendo seu coração e virando um heartless, mas May conseguiu salvá-lo. Descobrem que Ventusestava comandando o mesmo grupo que Naira estava. Depois de todos se encontrarem novamente Vinix diz que conseguiu fazer Naira mudar de idéia e que ela seria uma nova companheira fazendo a Last Cross ganhar mais um membro. Enquanto Ventus decide partir a procura de seus Dois amigos. Battle Academy: Depois do acontecimento dos Nobody’s Vinix decidiu matricular a Last Cross em uma academia de batalhas que era dividida em três dormitórios: Kusanagi Red – Crimson Green e Yagami Purple e então Vinix separou a Last Cross nesses três dormitórios deixando apenas Kai no Kusanagi Red enquanto os outros estavam no Crimson Green e no Yagami Purple Girl’s Dorm Battle: Um dia quando Kai estava no seu dormitório Vinix o chama para um lugar e então os dois acabam chegando no banheiro feminino quando as meninas estavam tomando banho, a líder das meninas Miss desafia Kai então para uma batalha e se ela vencesse ela contaria para o diretor que o Kai havia invadido o banheiro feminino, depois de uma batalha fácil Kai vênce e Miss não conta para o diretor fazendo com que Kai saísse dessa ileso. Vulcano Treasure: Após alguns dias na academia os professores avisaram aos alunos que ocorreria o evento da caça ao tesouro dentro do vulcão da ilha e então separaram os alunos em equipes e Kai ficou com May e Zeke, depois de muita confusão e muitas brigas pelos tesouros após chegarem no final Vicious roubou todos os tesouros e saiu como vencedor na caça ao tesouro deixando todos indignados. Neo Encouter: Uns dias depois da caça ao tesouro Vinix recebe uma carta de Neo dizendo que queria encontrar ele e Kai para baterem um papo, Vinix então aceita e vai junto de Kai até onde Neo estava e lá Neo enfrenta Kai que é derrotado facilmente até que Vinix faz uma aposta com Neo de que em 1 semana Kai ficaria forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo, Neo aceitou a aposta e se foi e então o árduo treinamento de Kai começou OBS: No treinamento Kai conseguiu evoluir seu ataque “K-Burner Perfect Explosion X4” e “Iceberg Jelly” OBS²: É Nesse arco que o grupo faz Emily uma das subordinadas de Neo entrar no grupo. Final Battle: Finalmente o dia marcado chegou e Neo invadiu a ilha da academia com sua enorme fortaleza voadora e da fortaleza o mesmo liberou um enorme monstro gigante feito de uma gosma preta que atacou a academia toda então Vnix manda Kai ir em direção a onde Neo estava enquanto os outros cuidavam do monstro gigante Chegando onde Neo estava Kai começa a enfrentar o mesmo, mas parecia estar em muita desvantagem na batalha e mesmo com seus novos ataques Kai estava perdendo, até que os outros conseguem derrotar o monstro de Neo fazendo o mesmo ficar desconcentrado e então Kai aproveita essa chance e atinge Neo com seu “K-Burner Perfect Explosion X4” acabando com o mesmo. The Encouter: Depois da luta final, Emily demonstrou estar morrendo e Vinix diz que irá leva-la para um lugar calmo. Antes de todos seguirem seus próprios caminhos Vinix leva Kai até um local desértico, onde Emily está milagrosamente bem e onde ele enfrentaria seu mestre: Kyo Kusanagi e depois de uma longa e dura batalha Kai acaba perdendo, Mas logo depois disso Vinix fala que Kai agora iria se tornar um agente especial junto de May, Naira e Emily e que depois de 1 mês encontraria eles novamente então o mesmo vai embora e Kai vai para a base secreta dos agentes junto de suas amigas e de sua namorada. 2ª Temporada: Ice Assault / Mysterious Boy: 1 Mês se passou desde o acontecimento da batalha de Neo e chegou o dia de Kai rever Vinix, mas quando eles se encontram a base diz que tem um garoto causando problemas e chama a equipe de Kai para combate-lo só que dessa vez Vinix divide o grupo fazendo com que Kai e May fossem até uma caverna e Naira enfrentasse o garoto, Na caverna Kai e May salvaram um mendigo, mas não acharam nada demais nela Logo depois dessa missão o pessoal se encontra com os outros membros da Last Cross, mas Wendy avisa que seu irmão Cobra havia desaparecido em uma missão em uma Ilha desértica então todos decidem ir para lá em busca de Cobra, Chegando lá Vinix separa-os em grupos de buscas, No grupo de Kai que estava May e Zex os mesmos acabam encontrando um garoto que estava igual a Kai menos o cabelo que era azul, até que o garoto pede para Kai atacá-lo e Kai sem entender muito faz isso e o garoto usa a técnica “K-Burner Revolution” e Kai impressionado com alguém que conseguia usar uma técnica dele fica frustado e não consegue se mover, mas Vinix derrota o garoto e pede para que levem ele depois para a base para conseguirem informações. Personalidade Kai é muito infantil e exagera muito em algumas coisas, mas quando a batalha fica séria ele muda totalmente de comportamente de alguém irritante para alguém sério e decisivo. Porem essa personalidade pode ser cortada por qualquer owned de Vinix. Poderes *'Fire String' = Kai cria duas cordas de fogo com suas luvas que prende o oponente e queima ele com elas. *'Fire X' = Kai cria um X feito de fogo e manda contra o inimigo. *'Cushion Jelly' = Kai cria uma enorme gelatina que o consegue fazer o dano de um ataque ser anulado. *'Flame Laser' = Kai consegue soltar lasers de fogo de suas luvas contra o inimigo. *'Ice Heart' = Kai reverte o calor que reside em suas manoplas as fazendo ficarem a baixo de zero e conseguindo criar gelo com elas por um curto período de tempo. *'Zero Charge' = Kai usa essa técnica para carregar seu ataque “K-Burner”. *'K-Burner' = Kai aponta suas 2 mãos em direção ao oponente e consegue criar um dragão de fogo dela e manda contra o oponente, mas não tem um grande alcance. *'K-Burner Perfect Explosion' = Kai dessa vez consegue criar 2 dragões feitos de fogo e agora eles tem um alcance de ataque bem maior. *'Iceberg Jelly' = Kai cria sua gelatinae então reverte o calor de suas manoplas e congela a mesma formando um Iceberg que consegue anular qualquer ataque normal e 1 ataque especial. *'K-Burner Perfect Explosion X4' = Até agora a melhor versão do K-Burner, dessa vez Kai projeta 4 dragões de fogo e o alcance do ataque é infinito ele continua até acertar o inimigo. Habilidades *'Yo Yo Manipulation': Kai era antigamente, usuario de Yo Yo, dito ser uma arma feminina mas mesmo assim usando. Com ela, ele aprendeu sua primeira maneira de lutar. Transformações Estilo de Luta Kai possui o Kusanagi style of ancient martial arts por ter treinado com Kyo Kusanagi. Ele também luta com um Estilo Próprio, por ter sido treinado por Vinix logo depois aperfeiçoando seu estilo. Musicas *Beater! – Tema 1 de Kai Temporadas que apareceu *Last Cross 1ª Temporada *Last Cross 2ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens da série Last Cross Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Outubro Categoria:Heróis